The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM). In particular, the invention relates to an ATM having a user interface including a synthetic character. The invention also relates to a synthetic character for a user interface of a computing device, such as an SST.
As the functions and services provided by computing devices increase, it is becoming more common for synthetic characters, such as cartoons, animated objects, and such like, to be provided as part of a user interface to a computing device.
Synthetic characters assist users by providing help that is tailored to the particular requirements and preferences of each user. However, once users become familiar with a particular user interface, a synthetic character may no longer be required to help the user. Furthermore, a user may tire of interacting with a synthetic character.
Some computing devices allow a user to change the appearance or behavior of a synthetic character; however, this involves time and effort on the part of the user, and many users prefer to inactivate the synthetic character rather than update its behavior and/or appearance.